Some existing power generations systems include engines and/or alternators that are mounted to flat surfaces that are part of a support structure. Other existing power generations systems include engines and/or alternators that are mounted to angled surfaces that are part of a support structure (i.e., focused mounting).
There are no existing systems that provide for the ability to mount engines and/or alternators to flat surfaces and/or angled surfaces that are part of the same support structure. Therefore, one of the drawbacks with these existing systems is the relatively large number of components (and therefore costs) that are required to mount the engine and/or alternator to separate support structures.
Another drawback with these existing systems is that since the engines and/or alternators may only be flat mounted (or angled mounted), the systems may be inappropriately mounted for the particular environment (i.e., the system may be flat surface mounted when it is better suited to be angle surface mounted (or vice versa)).